Der Weg zum wahren Adepten
thumb|216px|Edição brasileira do livro, publicada pela [[Editora Ground sob o título Magia Prática - O Caminho do Adepto e traduzido por Inês Lohbauer.]]O Caminho do Verdadeiro Adepto (título original: Der Weg zum wahren Adepten), também chamado O Caminho para se tornar um verdadeiro Adepto, O Caminho do Adepto''', '''Magia Prática e Iniciação ao Hermetismo, é o primeiro volume da Trilogia Científica de Franz Bardon. Foi publicado pela primeira vez em 1956 pela Hermann Bauer VerlagBardon, Franz. Der Weg zum wahren Adepten: Ein Lehrgang in 10 Stufen. Theorie u. Praxis. Freiburg: Bauer, 1956. 267 páginas. Fonte: http://d-nb.info/450230708. Sumário O Caminho do Verdadeiro Adepto (abreviado como CVA) apresenta um conjunto de exercícios e práticas meditativas e espirituais que, segundo Franz Bardon, confere ao praticante o desenvolvimento paulatino (i.e., feito aos poucos) dos três principais veículos que compõem o ser humano: o corpo mental (também chamado espírito), o corpo astral (que ele também chama de alma) e o corpo material. Entre os objetivos de CVA estão domínio dos Elementos, do princípio do Akasha e dos fluidos - as ferramentas básicas para o mago iniciante. Paralelamente ao domínio dessas três forças elementares, essenciais ao aprendizado de práticas mais avançadas como a evocação mágica e a Cabala, o autor ensina práticas como a viagem mental, a transposição da consciência para o exterior, a meditação sobre o próprio espírito, o desenvolvimento das habilidades mágicas da clarividência, clariaudiência e sensitividade, e técnicas como a criação de elementais e elementares, a confecção de espelhos mágicos, a voltização, e a ligação consciente com o Deus pessoal. Ademais, o livro apresenta em sua última parte prática (Grau X) práticas ainda mais avançadas como a projeção dos elementos em grande escala, a telepatia, entre outras. Composição Antes da composição do livro, Franz Bardon ensinava o mesmo sistema hermético em CVA para seus estudantes e seguidores, de boca a ouvido, sob um estrito selo de confidencialidade. Entre esses discípulos, incluem-se o amigo Dr. M. K., seu filho, Dr. Lumir Bardon, e sua secretária e estudante que vivia em Praga, Otti Votavova. A qualidade prática do sistema e sua eficiência é declarada logo pelo autor na Introdução: : “Este sistema, montado com o maior cuidado e a mais extrema ponderação, não é um método especulativo, mas o resultado positivo de trinta anos de pesquisa, de exercícios práticos e de repetidas comparações com muitos outros sistemas das mais diversas lojas maçônicas, sociedades secretas e de sabedoria oriental, acessíveis somente aos excepcionalmente dotados e alguns raros eleitos. Portanto – é bom lembrar – partindo da minha própria prática e indo de encontro à prática de muitos, que com certeza ele já foi aprovado, sobretudo pelos meus alunos, e considerado o melhor e mais útil dos sistemas.” Franz Bardon ditou o livro para Votavova, em Praga, que o finalizou com a ajuda do autor. Segundo Votavova, a tarefa de escrever o livro foi imbuída diretamente pela Providência Divina a Franz Bardon, coisa sobre a qual o próprio não fala expressamente em nenhum momento da obra, mas sobre a qual alude na Conclusão e em obras posteriores de sua trilogia científica. Ao compor a obra, o autor teve grande cuidado em tornar a obra o mais simples, concisa e prática possível, de modo que todas as pessoas (“de todas as idades e profissões”, diz Votavova) pudessem se beneficiar dela. O título original de O Caminho do Verdadeiro Adepto foi A Porta para a Consagração Real, mas esse título foi negado por haver uma peça de teatro com o mesmo nome. Estrutura Primeira Parte: Teoria A Primeira Parte, de tamanho bastante curto (38 páginas, 3ª edição de 2007), possui vinte tópicos, que seguem: ''Sobre os Elementos Os Elementos primordiais (fogo, água, ar e terra) como formadores do Universo. As analogias básicas de cada Elemento. A Luz A analogia entre a luz e o Elemento Fogo. A analogia entre a escuridão e o Elemento Água. O Akasha, ou o Princípio Etérico O Akasha é a origem dos Elementos e a origem dos pensamentos e das ideias. Karma, a Lei de Causa e Efeito A lei do Karma, à qual o desenvolvimento e a evolução são subordinadas. O Corpo Humano Como os Elementos e o Akasha se manifestam no corpo humano. O fluido eletromagnético, ou OD. Dieta As dietas afetam a harmonia dos Elementos no corpo. Diversas formas de tratamento, como a homeopatia, podem ser usadas para restabelecer essa harmonia. Polaridade A anatomia do corpo humano em relação aos fluidos elétrico e magnético. O Plano Material Denso ou o Mundo Material Denso O papel dos Elementos e do princípio do Akasha no mundo material. A Alma ou o Corpo Astral O papel dos Elementos no corpo astral. Os quatro temperamentos ou "humores" (colérico, sanguíneo, melancólico e fleumático) análogos aos Elementos. O Plano Astral O plano astral como um grau de densidade do princípio do Akasha e seus habitantes. O Espírito O corpo mental (espírito). As quatro características do corpo mental análogas aos quatro elementos (vontade, razão, sensação e consciência). O Plano Mental O plano mental é isento de espaço e de tempo. Verdade A verdade absoluta só existe para aqueles que dominam as leis universais. A oposição conhecimento-sabedoria. Religião Toda religião possui um princípio divino. O mago tem o dever de transmitir os ensinamentos espirituais a quem deseja esclarecimento. Deus O maior objetivo do mago é se unir a Deus. As características divinas da onipotência, onisciência, onipresença e oniconsciência são análogas aos quatro Elementos. Ascese O vegetarianismo não é imprescindível para o caminho mágico. O mago deve seguir três tipos de ascese (do corpo, alma e espírito) para alcançar uma evolução mágica correta. Segunda Parte – Prática A Segunda Parte, a mais longa do livro (vai da página 61 até a página 318, totalizando 257 páginas na 3ª edição de 2007), possui uma divisão em dez Graus (''Steps, "Passos", na edição inglesa). Grau I O Grau I tem como destaque a introspecção e os exercícios mentais de observação, concentração e esvaziamento da mente. Grau II O Grau II compreende os exercícios de concentração visual (visualização), auditiva, sensorial, olfativa e gustativa. Também inicia a transformação do caráter, auxiliada pela prática de auto-sugestão. A primeira parte da respiração consciente pelos poros também é ensinada. Grau III Tanto os exercícios de concentração e da respiração consciente pelos poros são aprofundados, com a adição da prática da respiração dos elementos no corpo inteiro. O trabalho com a energia vital (no próprio corpo, em ambientes, objetos e para a cura de doenças) também é apresentado pela primeira vez. Grau IV Os exercícios de transposição da consciência são introduzidos. Para a Instrução Mágica da Alma, temos o represamento dos elementos nas diversas partes do corpo e, finalmente, a prática dos rituais individuais. Grau V A prática da transposição da consciência é aprofundada, e a técnica de projeção dos elementos para o exterior (de diversos modos) é apresentada. Práticas para comunicação com o mundo invisível e com o anjo guardião são descritas. Grau VI A meditação sobre o próprio espírito e a conscientização dos sentidos no espírito, importantes para a prática cabalística, são introduzidos, bem como o primeiro contato com o princípio do Akasha. Como prática adicional, há a criação de elementais através da luz. Grau VII Este Grau descreve métodos de obtenção (através das habilidades conseguidas em Graus anteriores) das habilidades mágicas da clarividência, clariaudiência e sensitividade. Como práticas adicionais, temos a criação de elementares e a vitalização mágica de imagens. Grau VIII Último Grau absolutamente indispensável para o mago prosseguir em direção à prática da evocação mágica e para a Cabala, são ensinadas a técnica para viagem mental e o domínio dos fluidos, bem como práticas adicionais como a influência mágica através dos elementos e a preparação de condensadores fluídicos e espelhos mágicos. Grau IX A prática da clarividência através de espelhos mágicos é ensinada neste Grau, bem como o carregamento de talismãs e a poderosa prática de voltização, que envolve os fluidos elétrico e magnético. Grau X A ascensão do espírito aos planos elementais, a conversação com o anjo guardião e o processo de deificação ("ligação consciente com seu Deus pessoal"), além de métodos para a obtenção de outras habilidades mágicas, são descritos. Erros From the Franz Bardon Research page (Paul Allen): Inspiration = oxygen, expiration = nitrogen. In the theory part of IIH. The assimilation process in the human body and the expiration of carbon dioxide was very well known even at the time of Franz Bardon. The amount of nitrogen in the inspired/expired air remains the same. Especially disturbing I found always: the conscious part of our mind as being located in the cortex, the subconscious in the cerebellum. Bardon: "... the seat of the normal consciousness, which is located in the cerebrum, and the subconscious, the opposite of normal consciousness, which is located in the cerebellum." (Introduction IIH, new Merkur edition.) Such a nonsense is really disgusting. I won't go into the details here, if you don't understand, please check out the relevant textbooks. That Bardon thinks of the conscious part of our mind as the opposite of the subconscious is an addition to the infantile conception of the conscious/subconscious relation. And that with more than 50 years after the publication of Freuds "Traumdeutung", and the almost enzyclopedic amount of C.G. Jungs publications. I can't really understand how someone could write such things in the fifties of the 20th century. In the first step of IIH Bardon explains, that when one uses autosuggestion, only positive sentences must be used. But in his examples of this principle he makes himself the error to formulate negatively. If the reversal of character attributes to the elements of water and earth are really an error, as Stejnar points out, is not yet sure. Some astrologers use the same system as Bardon in his first book (but most don't). Críticas Críticas Referências Referências a Outras Obras, Crenças e Sistemas O Tarot. Citado na Introdução. TRISMEGISTO, Hermes. Tábua Esmeralda. Citado em "O Grande Segredo do Tetragrammaton" - Parte I, Teoria. A Bíblia cristã. Citada inicialmente em "Sobre os Elementos" e depois várias vezes no livro. GREGORIUS. Magische Erweckung der Chakras im Ätherkörper des Menschen. Citado em "A Alma ou o corpo astral" - Parte I, Teoria. WINCKELMANN. Das Geheimnis der Talismane and Amulette. Citado em "Biomagnetismo" - Parte II, Apêndice do Grau III, Prática. JÜRGENS. Wie magnetisiere ich?. Citado em "Biomagnetismo" - Parte II, Apêndice do Grau III, Prática. SPIESBERGER. Der Erfolgreicher Pendelpraktiker. Citado em "Manuseio Passivo, parte a: com o próprio espírito protetor" - Parte II, Instrução Mágica do Corpo do Grau V, Prática. ROESERMÜLLER. Die Praxis des Jenseitsverkehr. Citado em "Manuseio Passivo, parte a: com o próprio espírito protetor" - Parte II, Instrução Mágica do Corpo do Grau V, Prática. BULWER-LYTTON, Edward. Zanoni. Citado em "O Grande 'Agora'" - Parte II, Instrução Mágica da Alma do Grau VIII, Prática. Categoria:Trilogia Científica Categoria:Livros Categoria:Artigos em Andamento